


The Setters are Crazy

by Embones



Series: Volleyball Idiot Chatfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Confusion, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protectiveness, Swearing, Texting, Volleyball Dorks in Love, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embones/pseuds/Embones
Summary: Oikawastarted a chat.OikawaaddedSugawara,Yahaba, and (7) more to the chat.Oikawanamed the chatSetters = SIMPS8:06 amOikawa:welcome.. to Jurassic ParkYahaba:noAtsumu:well well well, what do we have here?Kenmaleft the chat.AkaashiaddedKenmato the chat.Akaashi:let's hear him out---I said I would make a setters one, so I made a setters one. I'm really excited for this, cause I get to write about some of my favorite ships. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Volleyball Idiot Chatfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136960
Comments: 31
Kudos: 94





	1. Mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setters chatfic! Finally! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! 
> 
> (My social awkwardness is showing-)

**Oikawa** started a chat.  
**Oikawa** added **Sugawara** , **Yahaba** , and (7) more to the chat.  
**Oikawa** named the chat **Setters = SIMPS**  
8:06 am

**Oikawa:** welcome.. to Jurassic Park

 **Yahaba:** no

 **Atsumu:** well well well, what do we have here?

**Kenma** left the chat.  
**Akaashi** added **Kenma** to the chat.

**Akaashi:** let's hear him out

 **Kenma:** fine

 **Oikawa:** thank you, Akaashi

 **Sugawara:** hello?

 **Oikawa:** ah, Mr. Refreshing!

 **Sugawara:** ???

 **Kageyama:** Suga-san, what is this?

 **Sugawara:** not sure

 **Semi:** Shirabu, get your ass to practice  
**Semi:** I can see that you're online

 **Shirabu:** fuck you

 **Semi:** maybe later

 **Sugawara:** Kageyama, put your phone away  
**Sugawara:** this isn't for childrens' eyes

 **Kageyama:** ok..?

 **Oikawa:** SEMI?!

 **Semi:** what?

 **Oikawa:** WTF WAS THAT???

 **Semi:** am I not allowed to joke around?

 **Atsumu:** I like this guy

 **Shirabu:** die

 **Semi:** nah

 **Sugawara:** you two are seriously still doing this???

 **Semi:** still doing what?

 **Sugawara:** nvm, I have my answer

 **Akaashi:** sorry to interrupt, but Kenma and I would like to know what this is and why we are here  
**Akaashi:** also, I don't know some of you

 **Oikawa:** I'm glad you asked!  
**Oikawa:** this is a setters gc that I made bc I'm bored!  
**Oikawa:** everyone introduce yourselves!

 **Sugawara:** Sugawara Koushi, 3rd year

**Sugawara** changed **Sugawara** 's name to **Suga**

**Akaashi:** Akaashi Keiji, 2nd year

 **Kenma:** Kozume Kenma, 2nd year

 **Semi:** Semi Eita, 3rd year

 **Shirabu:** Shirabu Kenjirou, 2nd year

 **Atsumu:** sorry, 'samu was bein a dick  
**Atsumu:** Miya Atsumu, 2nd year

 **Akaashi:** what about the others? the ones who aren't online?

 **Oikawa:** I'll make them do intros later

 **Semi:** Shirabu, you need to get your ass here yesterday  
**Semi:** I can only deal with Tendou's bs for so long

 **Shirabu:** suffer

 **Suga:** Daichi's calling, bye!

 **Atsumu:** 'samu won't leave me alone, see ya later

 **Akaashi:** we should all probably get on with our days  
**Akaashi:** and get off your games, Kenma

 **Kenma:** make me

 **Akaashi:** I'm calling Kuroo-san

 **Kenma:** fine, I put my games away

 **Akaashi:** thank you

 **Oikawa:** gotta go! ttyl babes!

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
10:34 am

**Yahaba:** Oikawa threatened to expose me if I didn't introduce myself here  
 **Yahaba:** Yahaba Shigeru, 2nd year

 **Oikawa:** I didn't threaten, I gave you an ultimatum

 **Yahaba:** same difference

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
12:19 pm

**Koganegawa:** WOAH, WHAT'S THIS?!

 **Kageyama:** scroll up

 **Koganegawa:** SO COOL!!!  
**Koganegawa:** I'M KOGANEGAWA KANJI, 1ST YEAR

**Koganegawa** changed **Koganegawa** 's name to **KOGANE!!!**

**Kageyama:** Kageyama Tobio, 1st year

 **KOGANE!!!:** SAKUNAMI'S WAITING FOR ME, BYEEEEE!!

 **Kageyama:** bye

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
2:24 pm

**Oikawa** changed **Kageyama** 's name to **brat**  
**Oikawa** changed **Yahaba** 's name to **dog tamer**  
**Oikawa** changed **Akaashi** 's name to **pretty setter**  
**Oikawa** changed **Kenma** 's name to **GAYmer**  
**Oikawa** changed **Semi** 's name to **emo suga**  
**Oikawa** changed **Shirabu** 's name to **Salt™ #2**  
**Oikawa** changed **Atsumu** 's name to **tsumu**  
**Oikawa** changed **Oikawa** 's name to **kawababe**

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
4:58 pm

**Salt™ #2:** fuck you, Oikawa  
 **Salt™ #2:** I'm not number two for anything

 **emo suga:** lol  
**emo suga:** also  
**emo suga:** stop comparing me to other people, bitch

 **kawababe:** just fix them if you don't like them  
**kawababe:** I didn't ask for this harassment ;(

**emo suga** changed **Salt™ #2** 's name to **shiraboo**

**shiraboo:** two can play at that game

**shiraboo** changed **emo suga** 's name to **semisemi**

**semisemi:** eh, could be worse

 **kawababe:** glad you like your names, gtg!

 **pretty setter:** was mine really necessary? are we not ALL pretty setters?

 **tsumu:** I feel so loved T^T

 **GAYmer:** acceptable

**dog tamer** changed **dog tamer** 's name to **yahabitch**

**yahabitch:** Kyoutani's not some dog that can be tamed  
 **yahabitch:** and he doesn't like it when people say that shit either

 **tsumu:** the fact that you know who he was referring to means that you think otherwise 

**yahabitch:** actually, no  
**yahabitch:** the fact that I know who he was referring to means that I know just how much shit Kyoutani goes through because of his looks  
**yahabitch:** it doesn't help when fuckwits like you and Oikawa-san call him names like "maddog-chan" because of his aggressive demeaner  
**yahabitch:** it's actually BECAUSE OF fuckwits like you and Oikawa-san that has that aggressive demeaner  
**yahabitch:** so I suggest you check your fucking facts before coming at my man like that  
**yahabitch:** I meant friend

 **tsumu:** damn

 **pretty setter:** I think we should all sign off now  
**pretty setter:** things are getting a little heated

 **semisemi:** good idea

 **shiraboo:** but it was just getting good

 **semisemi:** too bad

 **pretty setter:** goodbye, everyone

 **tsumu:** see ya

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
9:32 pm

**kawababe:** WAS NO ONE GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YAHABA GOING OFF?!  
 **kawababe:** OR ABOUT HIM CALLING MADDOG-CHAN "HIS MAN"?!

 **yahabitch:** fuck you, Oikawa-san

 **brat:** I don't like my name

**Suga** changed **brat** 's name to **kags**

**kags** changed **Suga's** 's name to **mom**

**kawababe:** HELLO?! I'M BEING ATTACKED?!?!?!

 **yahabitch:** I hope you die in a fucking ditch

 **mom:** it's not the first time I've been called a mom, so I guess this is fine for now

 **kags:** I also like my new nickname

 **KOGANE!!!:** I LIKE YOUR NICKNAMES TOO!

 **mom:** oh my god, you're precious

 **KOGANE!!!:** THANK YOU!

 **kags:** I don't usually like caps, because of Noya-san and Tanaka-san, but you make them okay

 **KOGANE!!!:** WOW, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY NICE!

 **kawababe:** GUYS HELPWIFDUNSDU

 **yahabitch:** maybe that'll teach you to watch your fucking mouth

 **tsumu:** uh.. is kawa 'k?

 **mom:** I repeat: you're precious  
**mom:** can I adopt you???

 **KOGANE!!!:** I DON'T THINK MONIWA-SAN WOULD BE HAPPY IF I LEFT DATE TECH AND WENT TO KARASUNO...  
**KOGANE!!!:** PLUS, I'D REALLLLYYYYYYYY MISS SAKUNAMI!!

 **kags:** why is my chest warm and fuzzy?  
**kags:** Suga-san, am I dying?

 **yahabitch:** would you be ok if I spiked a volleyball into your face?

 **tsumu:** I dont think anyone would

 **mom:** dw, Kageyama, you'll be fine

 **kags:** okay

 **KOGANE!!!:** SPEAKING OF SAKUNAMI, HE COMPLIMENTED MY RECEIVES TODAY!  
**KOGANE!!!:** HE SAID I WAS DOING REALLY GOOD AND THAT HE'S PROUD OF ME!  
**KOGANE!!!:** HE'S SO NICE!!

 **mom:** sdifjeuwnckjwu

 **kags:** Suga-san? are you okay?

 **yahabitch:** then you better be practicing your receives  
**yahabitch:** 'cause you're next, bitch

 **tsumu:** WAIT- WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?!

 **mom:** yep, I'm fine

 **kags:** okay

 **KOGANE!!!:** SAKUNAMI'S SO PRETTY WHEN HE SMILES LIKE THAT! I WANNA MAKE HIM SMILE ALL THE TIME!

 **mom:** nvm, I'm not ok

 **kags:** should I call Daichi-san?

 **mom:** nah, I'll be fine

 **tsumu:** HOLY SHIT GUYS HOW IS HE HEREOWJFUDNSERUHFNDSJ

 **yahabitch:** hush hush, hoe

 **KOGANE!!!:** DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG, SUGA-SAN???

 **mom:** no, keep going

 **KOGANE!!!:** OH, OK! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OK, BUT I REALLY HAVE TO GO!  
**KOGANE!!!:** BYEEEEEE!!

 **mom:** we should probably go too, Kageyama

 **kags:** yes, I want to be well-rested for practice tomorrow

 **mom:** g'night!

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
11:12 pm

**pretty setter:** was violence really necessary, Yahaba?

 **yahabitch:** how would you react if someone said some really insensitive shit about Bokuto, huh? something that you knew bothered him and made him really fucking upset??

 **pretty setter:** fair

 **yahabitch:** exactly

 **pretty setter:** sleep well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at endings, I know. They're all really abrupt, but I'm trying to get better. Please stick with me!  
> I am a HUGE softie for protective Yahaba and just Kogane in general. I think I made that pretty obvious, lol.  
> I got a couple ideas from a close friend of mine (you know who you are), and I can't wait to use them! This is going to be pure chaos, so I hope you're ready!


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuAka has a mind link (see captains' chatfic for reference). Oikawa and Atsumu almost die, again. Everyone loves Kogane. The Moms™ unite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder of the nicknames, in case you forgot! (because I know I will)
> 
> Akaashi - pretty setter  
> Oikawa - kawababe  
> Atsumu - tsumu  
> Sugawara - mom  
> Kageyama - kags  
> Shirabu - shiraboo  
> Semi - semisemi  
> Kenma - GAYmer  
> Koganegawa - KOGANE!!!  
> Yahaba - yahabitch

** Setter = SIMPS **   
7:28 am

**pretty setter:** I know it's been a whole night since then, but how did Yahaba know that I have a thing for Bokuto-san?

 **GAYmer:** everyone knows

 **mom:** you're not exactly subtle

 **kags:** even I could tell

 **pretty setter:** oh, god-  
**pretty setter:** do you think Bokuto-san knows?

 **GAYmer:** nah, he's too oblivious

 **mom:** you both are

 **pretty setter:** what's that supposed to mean?

 **mom:** nothing

 **yahabitch:** just woke up, but I didn't actually know  
**yahabitch:** it was just a hunch based on how I've seen you two interact  
**yahabitch:** and how are you not already dating???

 **pretty setter:** because he's literally perfect?? and I'm just me?? and he doesn't like me like that?? honestly, the list goes on

 **GAYmer:** it's because he's a bundle of anxiety and overthinking-ness who doesn't know what's good for him

 **mom:** sounds about right

 **pretty setter:** was that really necessary? 

**GAYmer:** yes

 **kags:** Suga-san, why are you late for practice?

 **mom:** I'm not?? it's only 6:30??

 **yahabitch:** it's 7:30, actually

 **mom:** ???  
**mom:** OH SHIT I'M LATE FOR PRACTICE

 **kags:** see you soon, Suga-san

 **pretty setter:** we don't have morning practice today

 **GAYmer:** lucky bastard -_-

 **yahabitch:** morning practice is oddly quiet without Oikawa-san  
**yahabitch:** Iwaizumi-san looks so worried, it's hilarious

 **semisemi:** holy shit, I would be too

 **yahabitch:** I'm assuming you just backread?

 **semisemi:** yes, and he definitely deserved that

 **yahabitch:** glad you think so

 **shiraboo:** he's just saying that so you don't beat his ass

 **semisemi:** aren't you supposed to be practicing with Goshiki?

 **shiraboo:** aren't you supposed to be minding your own business?

 **semisemi:** what did you do to Goshiki?

 **shiraboo:** nothing

 **yahabitch:** I somehow don't believe that

 **shiraboo:** stfu creampuff bitch

 **yahabitch:** excuse me?!

 **semisemi:** HOLY SHIT WHY IS GOSHIKI ON THE ROOF?!

 **shiraboo:** that's my cue

 **semisemi:** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER

 **shiraboo:** wish me luck

 **yahabitch:** nah

 **shiraboo:** fuck you too

 **semisemi:** SHIRABU ISTFG

 **pretty setter:** I left my phone for 5 minutes, how have things gone this far already???

 **yahabitch:** we're setters, don't question it

 **pretty setter:** fair

 **yahabitch:** this is great, Iwaizumi-san is so aggitated  
**yahabitch:** oh my god, he even snapped at Kindaichi  
**yahabitch:** Kunimi looks ready to murder someone

 **pretty setter:** is this all because Oikawa-san is out of commision?

 **yahabitch:** yes, and I can't believe I'm the cause of this chaos  
**yahabitch:** the best part is that none of them know why he's out, so I'm free of punishment

 **pretty setter:** Aoba Johsai sure is strange

 **yahabitch:** true, but I love it

 **GAYmer:** you just love Kyoutani

 **yahabitch:** not JUST him, though he is a big part of it

 **pretty setter:** if I'm remembering correctly, you slammed him up against a wall during your match with Karasuno, correct?

 **yahabitch:** oh my god, don't remind me

 **pretty setter:** did he react poorly after the match?

 **yahabitch:** I'd rather not talk about it

 **pretty setter:** sorry, I won't force you

 **yahabitch:** thanks  
**yahabitch:** anyways, I need to go stop a murder

 **pretty setter:** alright, good bye  
**pretty setter:** Kenma, get off your games and go back to practice

 **GAYmer:** how did you even know???

 **pretty setter:** this is you we're talking about  
**pretty setter:** also, Kuroo is complaining to Bokuto-san who is in turn complaining to me

 **GAYmer:** ugh

 **pretty setter:** thank you 

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
11:03 am

**kawababe:** you're all so mean! none of you even asked if I was okay!

 **tsumu:** bitch, what am I? a roach?

 **kawababe:** you don't count, he hit you too

 **tsumu:** true

 **kawababe:** anyways  
**kawababe:** I'M OFFENDED

 **shiraboo:** are we supposed to care?

 **kawababe:** RUDE

 **shiraboo:** again, am I supposed to care?

 **tsumu:** @semisemi come get yer bitch

 **shiraboo:** I will fucking kill you

 **kawababe:** did you not learn your lesson??? Semi will kill you???

 **tsumu:** bold of ya to assume I'm not already dead

 **semisemi:** I was summoned?

 **shiraboo:** die

 **semisemi:** right back at you

 **tsumu:** backread

 **kawababe:** I'm praying for you tsumubabe

 **shiraboo:** you guys are gross

 **kawababe:** rude ;(

 **shiraboo:** ew, don't wink at me

 **tsumu:** I was just overcome with a sense of impending doom

 **kawababe:** you did this to yourself

 **shiraboo:** Semi-san? you've been quiet for a while now

 **kawababe:** aww, is shirababy worried for his favorite senpai?

 **shiraboo:** die

 **tsumu:** I suddenly fear for my life

 **kawababe:** pray with me  
**kawababe:** dear heavenly father-

 **semisemi:** NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT

 **tsumu:** oh, fuck

 **shiraboo:** me? 

**semisemi:** NO, YOU ANNOYING FUCKER  
**semisemi:** THE OTHER LITTLE SHIT 2ND YEAR

 **kawababe:** I can't tell if he's being sarcastic, or...

 **tsumu:** idk, but I'm scared af rn

 **shiraboo:** fuck you too, then

 **semisemi:** I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER  
**semisemi:** MIYA ATSUMU, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK

 **kawababe:** aww, is Semi getting all protective over a man that isn't even his yet?

 **semisemi:** aww, is Oinkawa jealous because his man pays more attention to his "project partner" than he does to you? oh, wait! he doesn't fucking belong to you

 **tsumu:** Oikawa, I-

 **semisemi:** I said what I said

 **kawababe:** listen here, you little shit

 **shiraboo:** EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP  
**shiraboo:** 1\. Semi-san, calm down. he just called me a bitch, and I honestly don't care. you've called me worse shit before

 **tsumu:** Semi, how could you?!

 **kawababe:** our poor, defenseless shirababy ;'(

 **semisemi:** stfu and let him finish before he kills someone

 **shiraboo:** 2\. Oikawa, I will finish Yahaba's job if you don't watch what you say more carefully. you're already playing with fire as it is

 **kawababe:** I didn't ask for this T^T

 **shiraboo:** 3\. Semi-san, that was a low blow and you know it

 **semisemi:** yea, yea  
**semisemi:** are you done?

 **shiraboo:** yes

 **tsumu:** am I safe?

 **semisemi:** for now

 **tsumu:** f e a r

 **kawababe:** I'm gonna go, my head hurts

 **shiraboo:** you deserve that

 **semisemi:** agreed

 **shiraboo:** ew, don't agree with me

 **semisemi:** shut up and go back to class

 **tsumu:** get better soon, 'kawa!

 **kawababe:** you too! ;P

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
2:58 pm

**pretty setter:** I think I speak for everyone when I say that no one asked because we all know how resilient you are, Oikawa-san  
 **pretty setter:** and you deserved it

 **mom:** agreed

 **KOGANE!!!:** WHAT HAPPENED TO OIKAWA-SAN?!

 **pretty setter:** Yahaba spiked a volleyball into his face because he said some very insensitive things about his crush

 **KOGANE!!!:** ISN'T OIKAWA-SAN HIS CAPTAIN?? WOULDN'T HE GET IN TROUBLE FOR DOING THAT??

 **yahabitch:** not if no one knows

 **mom:** for the sake of this child's innocence, I'm going to have to ask you to please change your username

 **KOGANE!!!:** WAIT, THERE'S A KID IN HERE?!

 **pretty setter:** I don't think Yahaba's name is too inappropriate for Kogane  
**pretty setter:** he is a first year in high school, after all  
**pretty setter:** and he's on a team with Futakuchi

 **KOGANE!!!:** WHAT'S WRONG WITH FUTAKUCHI-SAN???

 **mom:** you poor, poor thing

 **KOGANE!!!:** ????

 **yahabitch:** I hate to be THAT guy, but why tf is Kogane literally so sweet???!?!?!?!

 **pretty setter:** I'm asking myself the same thing

 **mom:** imagine him meeting Bokuto

 **KOGANE!!!:** WHO'S BOKUTO??

 **pretty setter:** someone you will never meet

 **mom:** lol

 **KOGANE!!!:** AWW, WHY NOT??

 **yahabitch:** I've never even actually met the guy, but from what Oikawa-san has told me..  
**yahabitch:** yea, it's probably best for everyone if they don't meet

 **pretty setter:** speaking of Bokuto-san, he's just come in for study help

 **mom:** aren't you a year younger than him?

 **pretty setter:** that's what I've been trying to tell him, but he won't listen

 **KOGANE!!!:** YOU MUST BE REALLY SMART, THEN!!

 **pretty setter:** thank you, Kogane  
**pretty setter:** good bye, for now

 **mom:** bye!

 **yahabitch:** is it too early for me to adopt a child? am I still to young?

 **mom:** yes, now back off  
**mom:** this one's mine

 **KOGANE!!!:** YOU'RE ONLY A 2ND YEAR, YAHABA-SAN! YOU CAN'T HAVE A KID!

 **yahabitch:** brb, gonna go scream real quick

 **mom:** ditto

 **KOGANE!!!:** DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?? I'M SORRY!!

 **yahabitch:** fhwenwcpneifjnsi

 **mom:** no, you didn't do anything wrong! you're just so sweet!

 **KOGANE!!!:** OH, THANK YOU!

 **mom:** anytime, hun!  
**mom:** I have to go back to class, but I hope you have a good day!

 **KOGANE!!!:** YOU TOO, BYYYYYE!!

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
6:17 pm

**kags:** Suga-san, why did you leave practice early?

 **mom:** I wasn't feeling well, did I miss something important?

 **kags:** no, but everyone seemed off after you left  
**kags:** even Tanaka-san didn't play as well as he usually does

 **mom:** oh, I didn't realize my presence effected everyone so much

 **kags:** of course it does, the team needs you

 **mom:** that's sweet, but is there a reason you're asking me in the setters' gc and not our pms?

 **kags:** I didn't realize this was the gc, sorry 

**mom:** it's fine, but I gtg now

 **kags:** ok, get well soon, Suga-san

 **mom:** thanks, hun

 **pretty setter:** I don't mean to interrupt, but is everything okay?

 **kags:** I think so, why wouldn't it be?

 **pretty setter:** well, Suga-san seemed a bit off

 **kags:** he said he wasn't feeling well  
**kags:** did you not see the message?

 **kawababe:** I wasn't going to say anything bUT WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, TOBIO-CHAN?!

 **kags:** did I say something wrong?

 **pretty setter:** no, you're fine  
**pretty setter:** I did see the message, I just don't believe him

 **kags:** he seemed fine before he left

 **kawababe:** was that not meant as an insult?? I am confusion??

 **pretty setter:** did something happen during practice that may have upset him?

 **kags:** I don't think so  
**kags:** if anything, I assumed he'd be happy 

**pretty setter:** any particular reason why?

 **kawababe:** tobio-chan is having a proper conversation and I hate it

 **kags:** Daichi-san announced that him and Michimiya-san started dating  
**kags:** after that, Suga-san said he felt unwell and left

 **pretty setter:** oh

 **kawababe:** WHAT?!

 **semisemi:** my motherly instincts told me to come here

 **kags:** but you aren't a mom, how could you have motherly instincts?

 **kawababe:** someone take his phone away before I drop-kick him

 **pretty setter:** Kageyama, go practice your sets some more

 **kags:** ok

 **kawababe:** thank you

 **pretty setter:** that was more for him than it was for you, but you're welcome nonetheless 

**kawababe:** wow, ok

 **semisemi:** shut up, we have a dilemma 

**pretty setter:** that we do, Suga-san is distressed  
**pretty setter:** as his fellow team moms, excluding Oikawa-san, I say that we try to distract him

 **kawababe:** wait, why am I not a team mom?!

 **semisemi:** no offence, but your team hates you and you don't have a single motherly bone in your body

 **kawababe:** I can be motherly!

 **pretty setter:** we're getting off-topic

 **semisemi:** right, what should we do?

 **kawababe:** make Daichi break up with that stupid girl!  
**kawababe:** then he'll realize how much he's missing out on with our precious Sugababe!

 **pretty setter:** I think we should focus more on comforting Suga-san than fixing the relationship

 **semisemi:** I agree, we should throw a party!

 **kawababe:** yes! a party!!

 **pretty setter:** I was thinking of something calmer  
**pretty setter:** perhaps a movie night? some snacks and talking about our feelings?  
**pretty setter:** it would probably be best if we meet up at his place, since you all live in Miyagi anyway

 **semisemi:** why can't Shirabu be this sweet-

 **kawababe:** shut up, you love him anyway

 **semisemi:** up shut your fuck

 **pretty setter:** while you guys do.. whatever this is.. I'm going to tell Suga-san about our planned meet-up

 **kawababe:** YOU up shut YOUR fuck

 **semisemi:** exCUSE ME?!

\---

Private messages between **Akaashi** and **Suga**  
7:08 pm

**Akaashi:** Suga-san? are you free right now?

 **Suga:** yea, what's up?

 **Akaashi:** myself, Oikawa-san, and Semi-san were wondering if we could hang out at your place tomorrow night  
**Akaashi:** we heard about Daichi-san and Michimiya-san, and we wanted to make sure you were okay  
**Akaashi:** if you'd rather be alone, we'll respect your decision  
**Akaashi:** I think you should talk to someone about how you're feeling though, and we're all here for you

 **Suga:** I- wow, I'm crying  
**Suga:** thank you, I'd really love that

 **Akaashi:** alright, I'll tell the others  
**Akaashi:** please take care of yourself in the meantime, Suga-san

 **Suga:** you too

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
7:23 pm

**kawababe:** I WILL TAKE YOUR NICO NICO KNEECAPS, BITCH

 **semisemi:** 2 CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME, FUCKER

 **pretty setter:** I see you two are still going at it

 **kawababe:** kaashibabe! how crude!

 **pretty setter:** please don't call me that, and you know I didn't mean for it to sound that way 

**semisemi:** anyways, what did he say?

 **pretty setter:** he said that he would love to have us over  
**pretty setter:** I'm paying for my train tickets right now

 **kawababe:** great! I'll bring some movies and blankets!

 **semisemi:** I'll bring the snacks

 **pretty setter:** my contributions will stay a surprise until I arrive

 **kawababe:** no fair!

 **semisemi:** fair

 **kawababe:** you wanna go?!

 **semisemi:** let's go!

 **pretty setter:** don't stay up too late

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
10:11 pm

**KOGANE!!!:** DON'T WORRY, SAKUNAMI!  
 **KOGANE!!!:** I WON'T FORGET!

 **GAYmer:** wrong chat

 **KOGANE!!!:** OH, SORRY!!

 **tsumu:** forget what? ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

 **GAYmer:** taint his mind, and you will have an army of angry setters/moms after you  
**GAYmer:** and that wasn't a threat, that was a warning

 **tsumu:** oh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I realize that it's been a while since I updated anything, but I've been really busy. Sorry for that. I feel like it might be a little too soon, but I'm impatient, so relationship developments will take place next chapter!
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Bonding time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going to Suga's place for bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder of the names, in case you forgot! (because I know I will)
> 
> Akaashi - pretty setter  
> Kenma - GAYmer  
> Oikawa - kawababe  
> Yahaba - yahabitch  
> Atsumu - tsumu  
> Semi - semisemi  
> Shirabu - shiraboo  
> Kageyama - kags  
> Sugawara - mom  
> Koganegawa - KOGANE!!!

** Setters = SIMPS **   
2:57 am

**GAYmer:** I just remembered that today is Valentine's Day  
 **GAYmer:** and we're all single and pining after someone  
 **GAYmer:** and Akaashi, Suga, Semi, and Oikawa are hanging out in Miyagi later  
 **GAYmer:** I know I'm not a social person, at all, but I spent last Valentine's day with Akaashi and it was nice  
 **GAYmer:** hanging out with the "setter's squad" might be good for all of us  
 **GAYmer:** so.. is it possible for the rest of us to join you four?  
 **GAYmer:** or, at least, those of us that want to go?  
 **GAYmer:** if not, it's fine  
 **GAYmer:** I get that it's a "team mom", plus Oikawa, thing  
 **GAYmer:** I can just play my games all day  
 **GAYmer:** actually, just forget I said anything  
 **GAYmer:** it was a stupid request  
 **GAYmer:** I should probably go to sleep now, though  
 **GAYmer:** good night, I guess

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
7:32 am

**pretty setter:** that sounds like a great idea, Kenma  
 **pretty setter:** I'm glad you enjoyed my company last year, and I would love to hang out with you like that again  
 **pretty setter:** I'm sure Suga-san wouldn't mind having everyone over, though it is up to him

 **mom:** I would love to have you all over!  
**mom:** you'll have to get on a train soon if you're going to make it by this afternoon though

 **pretty setter:** I can pick you up whenever you're ready, Kenma  
**pretty setter:** I know how you get in public, and I would be more than happy to accompany you

 **GAYmer:** wait, are you serious?

 **mom:** why wouldn't we be? I think we could all use some bonding time

 **GAYmer:** oh.. I guess I'll go get ready

 **pretty setter:** ok, just send me a text when you're ready

 **GAYmer:** k

 **mom:** this is going to be great!

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
10:16 am

**kawababe:** yay! more people!  
 **kawababe:** everyone get online and tell us if you're going!

 **yahabitch:** yea, I guess so

 **shiraboo:** no

 **semisemi:** you'd just kill the party anyway

 **pretty setter:** it's not a party, Semi-san  
**pretty setter:** it's going to be a nice get-together

 **semisemi:** same difference

 **shiraboo:** just because you said that, I'm going  
**shiraboo:** and you're picking me up

 **semisemi:** booooo

 **shiraboo:** shut up

 **semisemi:** never

 **yahabitch:** oh my god, just kiss already

 **shiraboo:** ew, no

 **semisemi:** yea, no

 **tsumu:** I'll go! I gotta leave soon if imma make it though

 **kawababe:** then hurry up and get ready!

 **tsumu:** 'samu will wanna know where I'm goin'

 **kawababe:** then tell him, idc

 **mom:** Miyagi isn't THAT far away

 **tsumu:** it is, but ok

 **mom:** whatever

 **kags:** I don't think I should go, this seems like an event for people who are having romantic issues

 **yahabitch:** are you not??

 **kags:** no

 **mom:** Kageyama is aro/ace  
**mom:** oh shit, was it okay for me to say that??

 **kags:** yea, I was going to tell them anyway  
**kags:** thank you for checking though

 **mom:** thank god, I thought I just accidentally outed you

 **kawababe:** as much as I hate to say it, you're always welcome Tobio-chan

 **pretty setter:** yes, we would love to have you

 **kags:** oh, ok  
**kags:** I guess I'll go then

 **mom:** I think that just leaves Kogane

 **KOGANE!!!:** I'D LOVE TO GO!!

 **mom:** wonderful!

 **pretty setter:** what would be an ideal arrival time, Suga-san?

 **mom:** any time after lunch is fine

 **pretty setter:** alright, I must be going now

 **KOGANE!!!:** BYE!!

 **tsumu:** see ya soon

 **yahabitch:** Semi-san and Shirababy got awfully quiet

 **shiraboo:** fuck off

 **semisemi:** I was busy regretting my life choices

 **tsumu:** which ones?

 **semisemi:** all

 **tsumu:** fair

 **KOGANE!!!:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??  
**KOGANE!!!:** I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HANG OUT AND HAVE FUN LATER!!

 **semisemi:** you are  
**semisemi:** I will be suffering though

 **KOGANE!!!:** OH NO!!  
**KOGANE!!!:** WHY?!

 **mom:** can I tell them??

 **semisemi:** are you crazy?! hell no!

 **shiraboo:** wait, what is it?

 **mom:** not the details, just the gist of it

 **semisemi:** no because then it'll be obvious

 **mom:** fine

 **shiraboo:** why tf can't we know?

 **yahabitch:** aww, is the tsundere worried for his senpai?

 **shiraboo:** no, fuck off

 **semisemi:** it's not important

 **KOGANE!!!:** IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, WE CAN TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?

 **semisemi:** yea, let's do that

 **mom:** is it too soon to talk about our feelings?

 **kawababe:** yes! we can't be sad until cuddles are available! 

**mom:** fine

 **yahabitch:** Oikawa-san, you better be watching your back this afternoon

 **kawababe:** what did I do?!

 **semisemi:** what didn't you do?

 **kawababe:** rude!

 **yahabitch:** nothing, yet  
**yahabitch:** just watch what you say  
**yahabitch:** I know you don't mean it, but you can say some really insensitive things  
**yahabitch:** just think first, ok?

 **kawababe:** I-

 **shiraboo:** I'm screenshotting this

 **semisemi:** wow, ok

 **kags:** I agree with Yahaba-san

 **mom:** I love it when you guys start lowkey caring for each other

 **yahabitch:** ew, no  
**yahabitch:** that was a warning

 **kawababe:** sugababe, you ruined it!!

 **mom:** whoops

 **KOGANE!!!:** I'M SURE HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!

 **kags:** I'm going to go practice volleyball with Hinata

 **mom:** have fun!

 **kawababe:** tell chibi-chan that I said hiiiiii!~

 **KOGANE!!!:** ME TOO!!

 **kags:** I will, good bye for now

 **mom:** I love my kids

 **semisemi:** even when they're literally demon children?

 **mom:** ESPECIALLY when they're demon children

 **KOGANE!!!:** AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG TO HAVE KIDS, SUGA-SAN???

 **mom:** I- yes  
**mom:** they're not really my kids, but they act like they are

 **KOGANE!!!:** OHHHHH, OK!

 **kawababe:** my god, you're precious

 **KOGANE!!!:** THANK YOU!!

 **semisemi:** cdjirwefhosjkcnoi

\---

** Setters = SIMPS **   
3:28 pm

**pretty setter:** Atsumu, are you almost here?  
 **pretty setter:** Oikawa-san is getting impatient because we're not starting anything big until everyone's here

 **kawababe:** rude!

 **pretty setter:** but not wrong

 **tsumu:** still got abt 45 mins, sry

 **pretty setter:** no worries, we'll set up some blankets and pillows

 **mom:** and I have some extra futons for everyone  
**mom:** people who want to stay the night are more than welcome to

 **tsumu:** thx guys, can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. Since they all met up in real life, it was kinda unnecessary for them to use the chat. I'm writing a new thing that will show everything that takes place while they hang out. It might not be out until later, but I'm trying.  
> I do realize that it is a very unpopular opinion that Kags doesn't like Hinata, but I'm personally not a fan of that ship. I prefer seeing them as just best friends. If you don't want to continue reading for this reason, I won't stop you. I do hope you stay though. 
> 
> Have a good day!


	4. Not an update, but an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Hi.

I know, I know, I've been gone for a long time. I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month. Things have been.. busy, to say the least. I doubt it'll get any better, honestly. It's nearing finals time, so school is getting harder. I've also kinda run out of ideas. So.. yea. I might update everything soon, but I really don't know. Please be patient, and don't give up on this story. 

Love you all, have a good day!


End file.
